Saliva Overload
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: During KH1: Because Sora's far too busy saving the worlds, or just too lazy, Leon's bringing three hyper-active Dalmatian puppies back to their parents, but the dogs don't spare him, testing his stamina. He doesn't know how quick he should get away from them. Honestly, why was it that all dogs seemed to love him enough to keep licking his face? He hoped to god nobody was watching..


****

****

A/N: I don't own anything of Kingdom Hearts, only this one shot. Oh my gosh, my third update of this day! I really am on a roll! Oh, and this will be the last of this day, cause it's 11:39pm and I really need to sleep. This is my shortest one-shot ever. Enjoy reading! :)

* * *

_~ "Ugh. Okay, okay. I get the message. You like me, so you can all quit acting like some uncivilized dog now. No offence, though." ~_

* * *

Right under the eternal night sky of Traverse Town walked a man of twenty-five years on the deserted streets. He wore dark clothes, so he blended easily in the dark and would not be noticed by anyone at all. He had long, smooth, chestnut-colored hair up over his shoulders and he had brought a big gun with him just in case, the Gunblade, which had saved his life many times from Heartless and many other awful enemies.

He took long, big strides and the sound of his footsteps - and...the barking of dogs? - echoed along the pavement and the houses. With his steel blue eyes and a thin scar across his face, he scanned the area over and over again for any danger. With every movement in the shadows he tensed and stiffened slightly, ready to pounce at the clawing monsters and defeat them once and for all.

He was on his way to the big Dalmatian House, located on the Second District, because he had good news for its residents, the Dalmatian dogs. He was not alone, though. In his arms he held three cute Dalmatian puppies.

The black specks had been dancing around Leon's eyes for a while now, because they moved around so much all the friggin' time. He almost got tired of seeing it and didn't know where they got all that energy from. His arms were like a basket around them for protection (and warmth), so they would not fall from such a great height and get hurt.

The three dogs tried to lick his face all the time while they barked excitedly, as if they all felt that something was going to happen soon. Something big and beyond their own imagination. It seemed like they were playing their own little game, while only they knew the rules.

Leon let out a long-suffering sigh for the umpteenth time that evening. Letting them run by themselves to the Second District was not much better, because then they would leap at his boots, with those annoying, wagging tails, trying to attack the clean, black objects the whole time because they were in motion.

He knew this for sure, because he had already tried once. He had no other choice than to pick them up again and carry them to their new home by himself. He fervently hoped that no one would cross his path and see him like this. His whole reputation would be ruined with a blink of an eye. Nobody would take him serious anymore.

"Stop it," he growled, "All of you. I'm damn serious now."

Something was probably wrong with him, because the dogs didn't listen to him, and instead started barking louder. So much of a leader he was. Somehow, dogs were much harder to command than humans when they were constantly licking his face, especially his chin and jaw. They were doing it so much that it even tickled (yes, he was very ticklish. That was one of his bigger secrets). He grunted. A tiny hint of a smile penetrated his face, but the darkness was able to hide it.

He gave up, put them down, and let them run amok. They weren't listening to him anyway. Under normal circumstances he would have noticed that his arms were tired under the weight of the puppies, but the cold wind that cut through his body and soul had made his arms temporarily desensitized, which could be called a blessing in disguise.

Sora had brought these puppies to him not too long ago. Leon had to return them to their parents, because Sora had been quite in a hurry. He had mentioned something about a new clue about the location of one of his friends to Leon. Frankly, Leon didn't care much.

And anyone who dared to say that he did care about those annoying puppies would get killed by him personally. He did NOT care about them, in the least. Okay...maybe, just maybe a tiny little bit. He would never admit that in public, though. Yuffie would never leave him alone if she found out. He didn't get it, what was so fun about teasing him? Why did she take every opportunity to do so?

With great difficulty, he managed to get the front door of the Dalmatian's house open. Pongo and Perdita started barking at the noise he had caused and he heard the patter of their feet on the floor and carpet.

He let the small Dalmatians loose before their parents could decide to tackle him in order to greet their children. The small, barking dogs jumped on the carpet, but not before they had licked Leon's face thoroughly.

"Ugh. Okay, okay. I get the message. You like me, so you can all quit acting like some uncivilized dog now. No offence, though," he grumbled, while he tried to get the saliva off his face with his gloved hands.

It sure was "gross," as Yuffie might have put it. At that time, two adult Dalmatians appeared in the doorway of another room. Fortunately for Leon, they were too busy with greeting their long lost children, so they could not tackle him as they had done previously. Leon waited patiently until they had finished their...cuddling, or whatever they were doing, before he turned to the two oldest dogs.

"It's all going to be all right. Sora found these three somewhere in a different world, but he says there certainly are more to follow. You'll soon be reunited with all your..." he was looking for the right word, "children."

The dogs began to wag their tails violently, while barking. Before Leon could blink his eyes, he found himself sprawled across the floor on his back, with the legs of five different dogs on him, which were licking his face together, as a sign of gratefulness. He didn't know how he had been able to do so, but with great difficulty, he managed to get up on one elbow, and cast the dogs off with his other hand.

"So that's enough for today, don't you think? You've licked my skin off. I'm not ice cream," he muttered.

He just got cheerful-sounding barking in response. He sighed, running a hand through his now messed, silky hair.

"Very well, then. I'll leave you alone now. You probably have a lot to catch up on now."

_And I want to prevent another surprise attack, _he thought.

He walked away as fast as he could from the big house, before he could become drowned in the dogs' saliva.

* * *

********

A/N: Thanks for reading this! =) Hope you've enjoyed it. ^_^ I had fun writing this, because I love annoying Leon like that. Poor guy. XD And I bet that anyone could see in KH that he DID care about those lost dogs, which is just so sweet! ^-^ Please review! It makes me happy. :)


End file.
